


Of Ficlets and Drabbles

by IsobelTheroux



Series: The Life and Times of Boss Kaiya [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, More tags to be added, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets for Shaundi/Kaiya that honestly are waaayyy too short to post one by one.  Will most likely be updated sporadicaly.





	1. Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Rocky Horror for the first time and quickly realized it's exactly the kind of thing Kaiya would be obsessed with.

The night starts with Kaiya and Shaundi on the couch, drinks in hand and Rocky Horror playing on the over-sized flat-screen that dominates the small living room. It’s a movie Kaiya loves and Shaundi claims is “too fucking weird”, but halfway through she’s clearly enjoying herself, cheeks flushed from laughing at Kaiya’s overly-dramatic Frankenfurter impression.

It isn’t until Kaiya’s singing along with Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-Me though that Shaundi realizes how into it she is, and how much she really, really wants to touch Kaiya. Sometime during the film though, they had unconsciously sought one another out she realized, knees and shoulders pressed flush against one another. Kaiya’s warmth seeps into her, a familiar comfort she’s come to adore.

She wants more though, needs it and so without a second of hesitation she leans over and silences Kaiya’s singing with a kiss. Not too deep, just enough to gauge the other woman’s reaction. Kaiya pulls back, looks startled a moment before grinning in that familiar way.

“No one can resist Rocky Horror,” she murmurs cockily. Shaundi rolls her eyes in exasperation before pulling her into another kiss.


	2. You Know You Love It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of ficlets for Shaundi/Kaiya that honestly are waaayyy too short to post one by one. Will most likely be updated sporadicaly.

It was a particularly cold day in Steelport, but Kaiya wasn’t one to let that bother her. The cold never seemed to concern her, despite the fact that she rarely wore anything that could be considered _winter_ apparel. Shaundi however acted as if the slightest breeze would freeze her, and as such was all buttoned up in a fashionable pea-coat. 

The contrast between the two women was nearly comical; one in a thin sleeveless shirt, the other a shivering mess. And though Kaiya wouldn’t admit it to her, she was enjoying the way Shaundi was leaning against her for warmth _very_ much.

“How is this possible?” Shaundi mumbled.

“What?”

“You’re hot.” She stopped walking, pulling Kaiya to her and burying her face in the crook of Kaiya’s shoulder, sighing in contentment.

“Don’t I know it.” She smirked lightly, enjoying the warmth of Shaundi’s breath against her bare neck. It wasn’t all that often that Shaundi would let her guard down in public like this, saying that she would rather seem like Kaiya’s implacable lieutenant. Kaiya knew better though, knew it had something to do with Shaundi’s fear that she would be seen as Kaiya’s weakness.

Shaundi made a noise against Kaiya’s skin she could only assume was a snort. “And sooo modest too, Boss.”

“Oh, you know you love it baby.”

“Do I?” Shaundi pulled back, staring at Kaiya in a mockingly critical fashion. 

Kaiya straightened, pressing a kiss to the taller woman’s lips, which were delightfully warm despite the cold. When she pulled back she couldn’t help but smile at Shaundi.

“I guess I do,” Shaundi whispered breathlessly.


End file.
